


Autobiography of a Legend(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [51]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Autobiography, Character Death, Gen, Metafiction, POV First Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Recontextualization, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by BionicStars, read by me._______Lloyd sits down and decides to analyze his life in a first person overlook of his life. He comes to realize something: his life wasn't exactly great to begin with.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Autobiography of a Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270155) by [BionicStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicStars/pseuds/BionicStars). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yk3wtflp2ial279/Autobiography_of_a_Legend_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
